Oil separator elements of this type are conventionally constructed in the form of cyclones, labyrinth separators, baffle plate separators or similar structures.
Cyclones in the shape of a helix or screw are frequently used as oil separator elements. These cyclones utilize the rotation of the gas to effect a separation of particles and droplets by centrifugal force. One disadvantage of these helixes or screws, however, is that they can be manufactured economically only when they are oriented in the direction in which a plastic component is removed from the mold. Therefore, the opportunities for the placement of an intake point of an oil separator of this type are very limited. In particular, a lateral intake, with respect to the direction in which the plastic component is removed from the mold, can be incorporated only with certain restrictions or with a great deal of effort and expense in terms of design and manufacture.